Unexpected
by chair-chan
Summary: Catti-brie didn’t understand the look until she glanced down. The baby...Catti nearly swooned." COMPLETE
1. Unexpected

Unexpected

By chair-chan

Catti-brie pushed with all her might. "Aaaaarrrrgggghhh!" she screamed angrily, breathing hard, and hoping that her shouts would help. Unfortunately, they didn't. The midwife kept telling her to push, and it was starting to get on her nerves. Aside from the fact that she had been doing this for hours, and the fact that Drizzt kept hovering about her, more nervous than she was, and kept getting dragged away by Bruenor and Wulfgar, the damn child wouldn't get born!

Catti-brie reminded herself that hundreds of women did this every day, and hopefully she would be doing this a few more times in the future. The thought made her grimace. She and Drizzt had been so happy during her pregnancy, and had so anticipated this event, but now that she was _actually_ ejecting the child, the thought of being in this position again wasn't that appealing.

The human woman gritted her teeth. She...was...a...warrior. She could...handle...the...pain!

Her breath was coming harder now, the contractions quicker and quicker. With a mighty shout, Catti-brie pushed with all her strength, and felt something way too large leave her. She lay back in the pillows, and sighed in relief as she heard wailing, and the snip of scissors cutting the umbilical cord.

The shocked dwarven midwife soon handed the baby to her, clean and wrapped in a blanket. "Well, ye've got a healthy baby boy, there." She said, her eyes wide. Catti-brie didn't understand the look until she glanced down. The baby...Catti nearly swooned.

At this exact moment, Drizzt burst in. "I heard a baby crying! Is it alright?!" he asked, frantic.

"It's all over," said the midwife kindly, looking at him in pity. Drizzt was about to ask her why she was looking at him like that when he saw the baby. Catti-brie saw him looking, saw his expression change, saw his mouth begin to open...and fainted.

Drizzt bitterly took the baby from her, and rocked him. The child's eyes began to close, and soon he was happily snoring away. He left the room, but couldn't manage a smile for the worried Wulfgar and Bruenor.

"Congratulations, Wulfgar," he said bitterly, unable to help himself, tilting the bundle so that the two men could see the contents. Both gaped.

The large baby boy had pale skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes.

Drizzt looked at the wedding band on his hand, and slipped it off, handing it to the shell-shocked barbarian.

"Maybe it's more fitting for you to have this than me," he said, coldness slowly seeping into his tone. "For its sister on Catti-brie's hand certainly didn't stop _you_."

With that, the elf gave Bruenor the child, and walked away.

_--Unex--_

_--pect--_

_--ed--_

A/N: Well, I'm not sure whether or not to write a second chapter. What do you think? Please review and tell me if you want one, because if you don't, there probably won't be one, since I'm sort of uncertain. (Note: This is not blackmail trying to force you into reviewing. I just want people's opinions because I'm not sure what I'm going to do—your words could sincerely influence the future of this story, if it has one.)

On another note: this story sort of hit me, and I had to write it. I in fact wrote it just ten minutes ago, so please forgive all grammar/spelling errors; they will get fixed, I swear.

And on the last note: this story (just the story part, mind you) was exactly 444 words. Weird, huh? Perhaps I should have made it 666.


	2. Betrayal

I recommend very quietly listening to Teo Torriate by Queen, the live version with Queen+Paul Rogers, while reading this if you want the full effect.

It has the right haunting mood.

And stop listening when Paul Rogers starts singing. He kills it with his off-tune pop/country-voice. Just go back to the beginning of the song.

Any fellow Queen fanatics out there?

Unexpected Betrayal

By chair-chan

Drizzt Do'urden, ranger extraordinaire, sat quietly in the snow. The water was starting to soak into his cloak. In his hurry to leave, Drizzt was lucky he had even remembered to bring his swords. He certainly hadn't remembered anything else!

Drizzt stared at his hand. The stripe where his thin gold wedding band had rested was slightly lighter than the rest of his skin. Drizzt's throat seemed to close as he realized that the ring would never grace his slender finger ever again.

The reason that it was missing brought the ranger to his knees, shivering, and crying frozen tears. His hair had come free from its usual neat little horse-tail, and was now whipping free, being tossed everywhere by the tempestuous wind. It was constantly slapping him in the face, made cold and wet and icy by the snow, but Drizzt couldn't bring himself to care.

Indeed, the elf couldn't even bring himself to move, even though he knew that if he stayed, he would surely die. He was being covered by snow even now; his hands were starting to become numb.

'_Good_' Drizzt thought, at the same time amazed that he could still think. '_It'll match the numbness inside._'

But the numbness, he knew, was only covering the pain. If he was truly numb, he wouldn't be crying.

The ranger involuntarily brought a hand up to his face, touching the trail of wetness leading from his eyes, and staring at the sparkling drop that came away, as if wondering what it was, and where it had come from.

The snow built up to his thighs

For once in his life, Drizzt gave up. He had tried. He'd thought he'd escaped everything. No more pain, no more suffering, no more fears. He loved Catti-brie, and she loved him, and everything was alright in the world.

Apparently he hadn't been the only one Catti-brie loved, Drizzt thought bitterly. Literally.

Drizzt raised his face to the sky, and let out a yell of pure anguish. "_How could she do this to me!_" he howled. "How could _you_ do this to me, Mielikki! Was I not faithful? Didn't I try to follow your Words? Is this how you reward your followers?!"

Beaten, battered, and half-mad with grief, the drow waited for a reply, almost expecting it, though he knew he wouldn't get one. Of course he wouldn't. Drizzt Do'urden didn't deserve replies. From anyone!

It didn't keep him from hoping.

All he heard was the wind, whistling sharply, and carrying still more snow to bury him alive.

The snow reached his waist.

The elf felt the last little bit of his hope die.

Drizzt let his head fall to his chest, let his rigid back slump, let his hands once again flop uselessly to the snow. He sobbed brokenly. How had this happened? What had he done to deserve it?

The elf knew that he'd always been kind to Catti-brie. He had never hit her or pushed her around. He had always tried to be the best he could be, for her. And truly, he'd always seemed like a better man around her.

After they'd had arguments, he had always apologized, and they had always made up.

Drizzt felt sick to the stomach. He didn't know how it could have happened, but he was suddenly sure it wasn't anything he had done. He'd always been a considerate lover, unselfish and caring. If she had wanted the blond brute, fine! She could have him!

The dark elf's anger quickly rushed away when he realized how pathetic this all was. His sobs took over again. Drizzt knew he was wallowing in self-pity, but he couldn't stop.

The snow was past his belly button now, steadily creeping upwards.

He had been so sure of Catti-brie. They had waited so long to get married; six long years had passed before both of them felt ready for the large step.

They had been married for two when Catti had learned she was pregnant. How happy he'd been then!

How naïve.

The snow reached his upper chest.

How much she must have lied to him, he realized. How many lies had he been fed? How many times had she gone to see Wulfgar...And how many times had the barbarian come to see her?

The thought that she had slept with that...man...in _his bed_ made Drizzt want to retch. He made a few dry heaves when he remembered that he hadn't eaten anything the whole day. He'd been too worried about Catti-brie to stomach anything.

Drizzt gave a bitter laugh as the snow drifted around his shoulders.

_--Betr--_

_--ayal--_

A/N: So, how about that? The rating has to go up, I guess, because there's implied sex.

I hope it's meaningful. I tried to make it meaningful. I think I got the emotions right, because I went through something like this (although of course not of this magnitude) when I learned that my boyfriend of two months had been cheating on me.

Which of course was a bit of a shock because I had believed we really had something.

And then I started wondering what other things he had lied to me about. Many instances came to mind.

Anyways, that's pretty much what I think Drizzt would be feeling, right about now, though the betrayal of a wife and companion of many, many years, is much more painful than that of a boyfriend of two months.

Okay, so I passed 666. Oh well. shrug

Oh, and the title of this story isn't really Unexpected. It's actually Unexpected Betrayal. But if I put that as the title, you'd be reading the first chapter with the thought in your head that somebody was going to be betrayed, and you'd get suspicious. And then it wouldn't be a surprise (which I hope it was).


	3. The First Mistake

I recommend Queen's "Jealousy" for this one. Listen to the entire song, even if you finish the chapter before it's done.

It'll make more sense if you do.

And again, thank you so very much to tiggermyk who has edited this for me! If you've never checked her out, do so immediately. She has a fic about Drizzt and the gang that you'll never forget.

The First Mistake

By chair-chan

Even now, Drizzt wanted her back. He knew it was irrational, but he couldn't stop himself from missing her. Her warmth, her cuddles, her hugs, her kisses...just...her.

The elf continued sobbing as the snow reached his chin. Involuntarily, he stood up, and plowed out of the drift that had built up around him. Blinded by tears and pain, he walked onward.

The pain wasn't one he was used to. It took Drizzt a moment to realize that it wasn't exactly in any one part of him; all of him ached. He realized that it was mental pain, not physical. The elf was literally numb, from all the snow. He couldn't feel his extremities, but Drizzt didn't mind. It was easier this way.

The elf just now realized that he had gotten up and started walking. He stopped for a second, staring down at his traitorous limbs, and wondered what the hell he was doing.

Then he shook his head, and kept walking. Drizzt didn't know, but he couldn't let himself just sit and die. His survival instincts didn't let him.

The more Drizzt thought about it, the more unfair it seemed to him that _he_ had to be the one who was betrayed. Couldn't it happen to somebody more deserving?! He had tried so hard. So very hard.

She had always been in his thoughts.

Even if he had just been a few feet away from her, he always thought of her. He always bought her gifts, even if she was with him in his travels. Drizzt had always waited for the exact right moments to unveil to her the dagger she had been coveting, or the shirt she had looked at longest, or the new gauntlets she had practically lusted after.

Even from the beginning, she had seemed perfect for him. He had always felt that they were made for each other.

Apparently not.

Suddenly, Drizzt really wanted to kill Wulfgar. He wanted to snap the barbarian's neck, to break his back, to torture him forever for what he had done to Drizzt, what he had _taken away_ from Drizzt.

This held him for some time. Drizzt didn't know how long. His grasp of time was somewhat hazy in his grief.

But, if Drizzt wanted to think about this like a human being, and not like a wounded animal that lashed out at the first person it saw, he would have to admit that Catti-brie was equally at fault. The woman had to have wanted him, perhaps actively sought him out, if she and Wulfgar had had an affair. The man wouldn't just rape Catti. She had to have _wanted_ it.

That thought, instead of fueling Drizzt on with more rage, just left him empty.

Was he inadequate? Was he a sorry excuse for an elf? Was he not enough for her?! Why would she have to turn to his best friend?!

Two betrayals in one. Laughter spilled from Drizzt's lips, hysteric, maniacal laugher that held no meaning. The elf didn't even know why he was laughing.

All of a sudden he fell down to the ground. It took him several minutes to process that he had run into something. Something wide and uniform.

It was an inn, large and well-lit. While Drizzt almost wanted to be left out in the cold, left to die, he couldn't help but yank open the door and step inside...into the inviting heat, the intoxicating heat...

With that, the elf fainted in the doorway.

_--The--_

_--First--_

_--Mistake--_

A/N: The title of the chapter is a reference to the song, for those who got it. For those who didn't, listen to it again, and maybe you will. If you still don't, read the lyrics to the first three lines. Now it's 666 words. ;P

This is turning into quite a little ficlet. shrugs It wasn't intended to.


	4. I'm No Fool

Recommended listening: In the Lap of the Gods(revisited) by Queen.

(Make sure you type in the "revisited" part. It's important)

I'm No Fool

By chair-chan

Drizzt woke up in a dark room, all by himself. For a moment, he wondered where Catti-brie had gone.

"She's probably out taking a morning walk." He thought. This was something Catti-brie often did.

Then reality crashed down on him, and Drizzt wondered how many "morning walks" had been spent warm in Wulfgar's arms.

Tears slowly began to drip from Drizzt's eyes.

Why did it hurt so much? Why couldn't he just cut himself loose from her?

He had _tried_ to be the man she wanted him to be. He'd obviously failed. So why couldn't he just cut loose?

Why couldn't her memories stop haunting him! Why couldn't he break free from them?

It would be so easy to just end it all, stop caring, stop _living_.

The forlorn elf couldn't think of even one reason to keep living, after all.

His friends? Had betrayed him.

His wife? Had betrayed him.

His goddess? Had left him.

Drizzt shook his head, and weakly lay back.

The door opened, and somebody stepped in. "Are you awake, boy?" The person called softly. They stepped further in, and Drizzt could see it was a woman. "Ye almost died, you know," she said. The dark elf couldn't identify any emotions in her voice. She seemed neutral. "No sane traveler would leave home in those conditions."

"I am not a sane traveler," Drizzt said, his voice sounding scratchy. It broke by the end.

"That, I had gathered," she said, coming and sitting on a chair by his bedside. "So, why the failed suicide attempt?"

Drizzt shrugged. "Do you have anything to eat?" he asked in an attempt to change the subject. If he thought about that, he felt that everything would overcome him, break him. The elf felt suffocated, and told himself to breathe deeply.

Drizzt started hyperventilating, and tried to calm himself. Before long, he was out of control, breathing fast and sobbing. The woman looked at him, an expression of concern on her face.

She knew that this was the famous Drizzt Do'urden. But why he would be acting like this, well, that was anybody's guess. Perhaps the death of a companion. But she hadn't heard of anybody dying lately.

The woman left the room, letting him cry it all out. She certainly couldn't do much for him. She didn't even know him! It was up to the ranger to decide whether or not he should live.

She would just give him the time and place to make those introspections.

The lady was the inn-keeper's wife. She went downstairs, and got a tray. She filled it with a warm broth and some cheese and toast. Then she came back upstairs, quietly opening the door.

The elf had his eyes closed, and they did not flicker at the noise she must have made, even though she had tried to be quiet.

The inn-keeper's wife set the tray down on the small bed-side table, and sighed. "Elf," she said softly, "I truly hope you find a reason to live. Do you not have one person who loves you, in that life of yours?" She sighed again. "So many people depend on you, look up to you, admire you. How can you throw that all away?"

Then she left, as silently as she came.

The next time she came, the food was gone, and so was the elf.

For Drizzt had heard her words, feigning sleep. He hadn't wanted to talk about anything, with anybody.

But her words made him think. Yes, he couldn't bear being with the Companions of the Hall, but what about...

Drizzt nodded decisively, ate the food, and pulled on his cloak, warm and dry from the fire.

He would go to Innovindil.

_--In The Lap--_

_--Of The--_

_--Gods--_

A/N: Well? I'd never intended for this to go on this long. It was a oneshot at first.

Then the oneshot took over my brain and made me write more. Lol.

This chapter is of course dedicated to my lovely beta, Tiggermyk, and of course all of you who reviewed. All you readers who haven't been reviewing you really, _really_ owe it to them that you even had a chapter. They were the ones that got me off my lazy ass and made me post. So thank you, reviewers. Anyways, on that note...

Please review. 


	5. March of the Black King

Recommended Listening: "March of the Black Queen" by who else: Queen.

March Of The Black King

By chair-chan

Drizzt was surprised to see that it was already daytime. The bright, glaring sun of winter was hurting his still-sensitive eyes, and he pulled the hood of his green cloak high up to cover his face, relying on senses other than his eyes to avoid slamming into anything again.

The elf couldn't help thinking about everything that had happened in the past few days. In short, his betrayal, at the hands of his wife.

After that, memories of her paraded in front of his mind's eye.

--

_Catti-brie smiled as Drizzt offered her a new delicacy he'd discovered in Silverymoon: shaved curls of ice, flavored with fruit juice. The cold treat was refreshing, although it could only be served in winter; in other weather, the ice could never make it all the way to Silverymoon._

_The woman laughed as the elf tried to feed her, in the process getting syrup all over her face. She laughed even more as he carefully took her handkerchief and wiped off her face, going to a nearby fountain to wet the cloth._

--

_Drizzt held the sleepy Catti-brie, her head in his lap. He was running his fingers through her hair, and she was lying there, blissfully relaxed. _

--

_Catti-brie, fighting at his side, competing with him, matching his number of dead orcs._

--

_Catti-brie, holding his face in her hands, telling him she loved him._

--

_Catti-brie, accepting his marriage proposal._

--

Drizzt's expression turned pained.

--

_Waking up without her, thinking that she must be out on an early-morning walk._

--

_Having her pass up yeti hunting with him in favor of staying at home. She had complained of the cold, but Drizzt now wondered how many of those complaints had been excuses._

--

_Catti-brie, excitedly telling him she was going hunting with Wulfgar._

--

_Catti-brie, talking of the barbarian's prowess in battle._

--

_Catti-brie, looking at him, but imagining somebody else in his place._

--

Drizzt gave a little whimper, and tried to hold back the tears. How had he been so blind? How had he not seen it? How had he not seen how much she was talking about, and admiring, Wulfgar?

It was true. He _was_ a sorry excuse for a drow.

Drizzt tried to push those thoughts out of his mind. He was going to the Moonwoods, and his wallowing in self-pity wasn't going to help him in that respect.

After several hours of mindless plodding, Drizzt reached a huge, roaring river. It was too quick to be iced over, though there were chunks of ice in the water. '_Finally,_' he thought to himself. '_The Surbrin'_.

There was no way the elf could ever hope to ford it himself. Drizzt tried to shake off his depression. He _would not_ jump in the river. He forbade himself. He would go and find a crossing point, like a normal person.

As Drizzt stood on the banks, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and made up his mind. (Imagine if I'd ended the chapter there!;])

The elf stepped away from the river, and walked a respectable distance away. Under all the snow, he couldn't be sure what exactly was the solid bank and what was an air pocket. He certainly didn't want to fall in.

'_Oh, but now nice it would be,_' an insidious voice whispered in his ear. '_To have it all end; not having to think about Catti ever again. Not even having to _thinkat all _ever again. You know you want to._'

Drizzt tried to shrug off the suicidal thoughts. Despite his best intentions, it didn't work quite as well as he wanted. The whispers remained in his head, even as he found a place to ford, and crossed safely to the other side.

The dark elf gritted his teeth and bore it. Until he saw Innovindil, he wouldn't kill himself. He still could after he saw her. But not before.

Finally, the southern portion of the Moonwood became visible. Because he had walked down the river, instead of up, the result was that he had crossed near the southern portion, where the moon elves lived, and not the northern portion, which was inhabited by hostile races.

Drizzt trudged on. Finally, he reached the shade of the gnarled old trees. He literally looked at one, and put his arms around it. Its soft bark almost welcomed him, its leafy boughs almost moving to curtain him.

It was then that he heard the voices.

"Wei'nel, the intruder is hugging a tree. I'm not sure how dangerous he could _be_."

"Silence. You never know, with these things. Anyways, it might hear us!"

"Nonsense. Nothing can hear that well."

Drizzt suddenly turned around, and glanced right at the speaker, his gaze piercing a moon elf, well-camouflaged in a tree. The elf's eyes widened. "Wei'nel?" he said, his voice suddenly trembling. "Wei'nel, it's a dark elf. Wei'nel?!"

"I see it." Wei'nel hissed. "Put your hands up!" He shouted, dropping down and pointing his crossbow at Drizzt.

How easy it would be to make a sudden movement. He would be shot, and his life would end.

Drizzt ignored the subtle whisperings, and put his hands up. The elf came a bit closer, and noticed his odd eye coloring, his tattered green cloak, and the pendant of Mielikki, prominently displayed around his neck.

"Hand me one of your swords, drow." The elf said, authoritatively. Drizzt did as he said, no longer caring. The moon elf read the inscription on the scabbard (Twinkle), and handed it back to Drizzt, hilt-first.

"Welcome, Drizzt Do'urden." He said. "Fellow ranger, and friend to surface elves everywhere."

The only thing the numb drow could find strength within himself to say was, "Innovindil. Please."

The two surface elves looked at the proud ranger, practically begging them to see Innovindil, and wondered what had happened to him.

They took him to the female elf.

_---To Hell---_

_---With All of You---_

_---Hand in Hand---_

A/N: Again, a reference to the song, if you listened to the whole song and caught it.  1,000 words this time! (I'm proud of myself). For a oneshot turned story, this is pretty good!

And this chapter is dedicated, of course, not only to my lovely beta, but to all of you who reviewed and prodded my butt to actually get this up. :)

I am truly sorry for the wait. Life happened. So did NanoWrimo. ;P Thanks for being patient!!! Hearts to all of you who reviewed and waited for this chapter!!!


	6. Innovindil

Recommended listening: Queen's "Nevermore".

Innovindil

By: chair-chan

Innovindil had given Drizzt several days to gather himself before even attempting to talk to him. She had sat by his bedside for most of the time, going on long walks with him, helping the elf calm down.

Every so often out would come a startling observation. He had become so _wise_ since she had last seen him.

Grief had aged him beyond hypothetical years; for an elf, he was really quite young—and as his recent heartbreak proved, vulnerable.

But who wouldn't be vulnerable, in his position? Innovindil herself had been stricken at the death of her lover, Tarathiel. And he had only been her lover. Not her husband.

She tried to imagine herself in Drizzt's shoes. This resulted in her crying for an hour and feeling terrible.

But this, she realized, must be how the dark elf felt. His wife and companion of years upon years had slept with another man.

Innovindil wondered why Drizzt hadn't tried to commit suicide yet. Then she realized that he probably had. She had hardly gotten a word out of him since his arrival.

It took Drizzt a month to be ready to talk to her.

It happened while they were taking one of their frequent walks. He sat down on the ground, in the shade of a tree, and pulled her down with him. He set his head on her shoulder, and out it came, all the feelings he'd been keeping inside for a month.

"Why did she do it, Innovindil?" Drizzt asked, his inner torment clear on his face. "Was it something I did? What _could_ I have done? I can't—"

"Drizzt." Innovindil's finger at his lips silenced him. "There was nothing you could have done. She is a grown woman. She made a choice that you couldn't have influenced. She slept with another man, perhaps repeatedly, and is now reaping the consequences, with a bastard son and a husband who has run away."

"Do _you_ think I've run from responsibility?" Drizzt asked, tears shimmering in his eyes. "I feel that I have, but I just...I couldn't have stayed there. She had assured me so many times that she and Wulfgar were "just friends". That the old flame between them had died, and that she loved me now." The drow bowed his head, helpless to stop the tears running from his eyes. He shook his head. "When I think, now, that we slept on that bed together, the bed that she and he possibly lay together...It sickens me."

"Quite rightly," Innovindil assured him. "As to the question of responsibility; I'm not sure, but it seems to me that if it is not your child, it is not your responsibility."

"Yes, but...I _feel _as though it is mine. We spent such a long time expecting it, wanting it, _loving_ it. But then it was born with blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. Then it became apparent that it wasn't mine. It still is not real to me, you know," Drizzt confided. "I honestly feel like I have abandoned my own child. It almost feels like...like its coloring should not matter. That I should still raise it." Innovindil let her friend talk, knowing that he needed it.

"And then I remember how that coloring came about, and wonder if perhaps it would not be a greater mercy to leave it with its mother and...father." Drizzt choked out the word. "I think that perhaps it would be better, because I wouldn't be able to look at it, and not see betrayal. I'm not sure I could bear that, and I'm not sure I wouldn't take that out on the child."

"I don't know what to tell you," Innovindil said carefully. "I have never been a mother, or a father," she added humorously, almost trying to cheer him up, "so I can have no equivalent with which to compare your feelings. But your reasoning seems sound to me. It is just something you are going to have to work out."

Drizzt looked so forlorn that Innovindil felt a flash of something towards him—affection, perhaps? But was it motherly, or otherwise?

It did not matter. Innovindil didn't know, but even if it was something else, she would not push anything on him. She could not. His emotions were so tangled. Perhaps in several years...After he had come to terms. But now...it wouldn't be right.

The elf took his face in her hands. "Did I say you would have to work it out alone?" she asked him, a small smile on her lips. "I am here for you, like you were there for me after the death of my Tarathiel." The smile turned pained; after more than a decade, it still hurt.

It was then that hope entered Drizzt's eyes—and his heart—once again. "Really?" he asked, sounding pathetic, but was unable to sound otherwise.

If she thought he was pathetic, Innovindil showed no derision. "Really," she said, the pain leaving her smile. "That is what friends are for, no?"

"Thank you," Drizzt said softly, practically jumping at her, burying his head in her shoulder. "Thank you." His words were muffled. "Thank you."

_---Inno---_

_---vind---_

_---il---_

A/N: Well...that's that. I don't have much to say. It seemed like the proper place to stop.

I wouldn't put Catti-brie's side of this in this story, but who thinks I should do a parallel story with her (and I guess Wulfgar's) side of it all?

Thanks to my two lonesome reviewers, Zolarix Aster and PhantomBoo, and to my amazing beta, Tiggermyk. This chapter is dedicated to these three. :]

(Please review!!)


	7. Friends

Recommended listening: Queen's "Friends Will Be Friends"

Friends

By: chair-chan

Drizzt had been living in the Moonwood for several months before he was again ready to talk. He had received his own small hut from the kind elves, and it was the spot of much thinking, and many deep introspections.

Innovindil had constantly been with him. In his current state, it wasn't something he could appreciate, but she was the main reason he wasn't dead.

Right now, Drizzt couldn't feel enough to be grateful.

If he had been able to feel, he might even have been resentful, angry that she was holding him back from the peaceful bliss of death.

--

It was daytime, and the sunlight was filtering through the windows of Drizzt's hut. Innovindil was sitting at a small table, knitting. Doing something so commonplace and repetitive was a calming to her, and besides, she needed a new scarf. Her current one was so worn that it would not survive another winter.

After that, Innovindil was planning on making Drizzt a scarf, of course in an appropriate, "manly" color.

Her musings were interrupted by the object of her plans.

"Wasn't I good enough for her?" The drow's rusty voice rang out, tone hurt. "Wasn't I? There was nothing I wouldn't do for her. I _loved_ her, you know," he confided. "I fucking _loved_ her." Innovindil's eyes widened, for she had never heard the ranger curse.

"What is it about me that drives people away?" he said, his tone genuinely curious, shrouding his actual feelings of inadequacy and depression. "Is it the color of my skin? Is it my attitude? Is it my face?" His tone became dark. "I know it's not the first two, not with her. So is it the third? Did she find Wulfgar more physically and aesthetically pleasing than me? Is that it?"

The question was obviously rhetorical; Drizzt didn't want an answer, didn't need an answer. Nevertheless, Innovindil was unable to keep herself from giving him one.

"Drizzt Do'urden," she said indignantly, perhaps swayed by her own opinion, "I find it hard to believe that any woman could find Wulfgar more pleasing to the eye than you."

"Ah, but you are an elf." It seemed the drow had an answer prepared for her response; his tone was despairing. "Humans are different. They're odd. Sometimes they prefer odd things and neglect to tell anybody."

"Then that is Catti-brie's fault, for not telling you."

"What would be the point? I can't change my face. I can't change my height, or the maximum size my muscles can grow to. She was taller than me, and weighed more. Women don't like to weigh more than their lovers, Innovindil."

"Drizzt, she loved you for years. That obviously didn't influence her opinion then." _I would never do that to you._

To that, Drizzt had no response. "Then what can I blame it on, Inno?!" he asked finally, anger fizzing to the surface. "Did she just suddenly fall out of love with me? And if she did, why didn't she tell me?!"

Innovindil shook her head. "I don't know, Drizzt. Perhaps she loved both of you. But instead of doing it the honorable way, she went over your head, and snuck behind your back. I just don't know." _I could never do that to you. I love you for who you are._

The dark elf sighed, and got up. He held out a hand to Innovindil. She glanced up at him in shock, wondering if he was...

"I need to get out of here," Drizzt explained, seeing her expression. "Do you mind going on a quick walk?"

"Of course not," Innovindil said courteously. Her heart calmed. But, somewhere inside, she was sorry that he hadn't been offering something more...

00

00

00

Many thanks of course to my beta and to all you reviewers out there! I was very happy to get more reviews! It felt like so many to me, and really motivated me, although now that I check, it was only, like, six. ^__^

Reviews make me happy! So thank you to: Zolarix Aster, Avuna, PhantomBoo, Luinlothana, and Lady Annikaa.

Also, thank you to penny4him, for reviewing chapter five. 


	8. Life In Moonwood

Recommended Listening: Queen's "My Life Has Been Saved"

Life In Moonwood

By chair-chan

A/N: Sorry to interrupt your reading...but think of this as you guys' Christmas _and_ New Years gifts all at once: a 3-chapter update. Please don't point out grammar mistakes in chapters 9 and 10; they haven't been beta-ed yet. I know there are mistakes. :) When the chapters are beta-ed, they will be fixed.

Other than that, please, enjoy. The updates have been far too few, and I feel quite badly. My New Years resolution? To update more often, of course! ^__^

00

00

00

Drizzt had been living in the Moonwood for a year. He was a changed man, no longer the cheerful creature that Innovindil had once known. He was still introspective, as always, but so, so, _sad_.

For an elf, a year passes in a blink of an eye. Innovindil had hardly noticed that it had passed; for her, every day was almost connected, not a separate event like it was to humans.

Drizzt _had_ noticed the time pass, but didn't care. The more time that passed, the more likely it was that Catti-brie had passed on, and that she didn't have to trouble him any longer.

Drizzt knew, inside, that this was not a good attitude to take. But that part of him had been buried under his grief for so long that he couldn't dig back down to it.

As Innovindil observed him, though, he was slowly lightening up again. After a year and a tenday, she saw his first smile. He had been watching the sunset, and had turned his face up into the light, and grinned.

The sight did the female elf's heart good. All too soon, the smile faded away, but it marked the beginning of a change for the better.

Two tendays later, she caught his second smile. This time, it was at a little jibe she had poked him with. He had smirked, and thrown one back. Innovindil had been so shocked that she had sat there, her mouth open, until Drizzt self-consciously ducked his head, and wiped his smile off his face.

When, for a moment, the lines grief had etched into his face had lifted, Innovindil had seen such a young and joyful face that it almost made her cry. A tear did slide down when the sad mask dropped back onto his face. She wanted to tell him to smile again, but she said nothing.

After that, the woman tried harder and harder to make him laugh. But it seemed like the more she tried, the less inclined he was to do so. After another month, Innovindil gave up, and decided to let him take the natural course of things.

In that time, things steadily improved. In the beginning, every few minutes, Drizzt would flinch, for no apparent reason. He had once confided that he flinched because he was reminded of Catti-brie, or something they had done together. _"Then the pain stings, and reminds me that we are no longer together,"_ he had told her, _"and that is why I flinch."_

Drizzt had been flinching less and less. First, he didn't shy away for a whole hour. Innovindil celebrated this with all her being.

Then, two hours. Then, three. And before she knew it, he hadn't been troubled by such a memory for a whole day.

Thus passed another year. With each day that he was hardly pained by memories of Catti-brie, the more his demeanor lightened up. He was talking more, and smiling more, and Innovindil learned that he was seriously thinking of once again taking up the mantle of a ranger.

Unfortunately, with each day that passed, she also fell a little bit more in love with him. It was becoming hard for Innovindil to keep her feelings under control, but she knew that now was not a good time to start a romance with him. Not while he was still aching over his previous lover.

Innovindil became convinced that Drizzt needed closure. And without any communication about this subject between them, so did Drizzt.

He was still extremely hesitant to return to Mithral Hall, and he really didn't want to come into contact with Catti-brie. But he needed to do something, and that was probably it.

When he mentioned his idea to Innovindil, her eyes became watery. "When did you become so wise?" she asked him, bringing a hand up as if to touch his cheek. Then she seemed to realize what she was doing, and hastily brought the hand down.

That one gesture made Drizzt wonder. But he put it aside, for that was not what he needed to be thinking about. As they set out, he needed to prepare himself to face his ex-wife and her bastard son.

It took them two days to reach Mithral Hall. It was autumn, and while it was a little chilly, there was no snow. The two companions spent the trip absorbed in their own thoughts. Innovindil wondered if he would stay in his old home with his old friends, and what she would do if he did. Drizzt thought about what he would say to Catti-brie, and his old friends.

They ran into a dwarven patrol before reaching the Hall's doors. The two dwarves immediately recognized Drizzt, and assumed that anybody who was with him was alright. Innovindil turned down their offers to bring her in to the Hall, though. This was one thing that Drizzt would have to do alone.

"I'll be right here, waiting for you," Innovindil told him softly. "But I think that you need to be able to do this by yourself."

Drizzt nodded, and silently followed the jubilant dwarves.

They brought him immediately to King Bruenor, but everyone he passed in the halls stopped and stared.

When Bruenor saw him, he couldn't believe his eyes. "Drizzt?" the dwarf asked, his eyes wide. "Is that you, me boy?"

00

00

00

A/N: Don't forget to review. And remember, you're heading into un-edited territory! ^__^


	9. Break Free

Recommended Listening: Queen's "I Want To Break Free"

Break Free

By chair-chan

The elf nodded, and Bruenor jumped from his throne, running over to hug the ranger. Drizzt bent down, for even with his own small stature, Bruenor was a good few feet shorter.

"We thought ye were gone for good!" The dwarf was practically sobbing. "We didn't know if ye was alive or dead!"

"I'm not here to stay, Bruenor," Drizzt said gently. "I'm here because I need...closure."

Bruenor looked up at him, tears leaking from his eyes, and nodded. "I understand, Drizzt," he said. "I dunno what came over me Catti-brie, but I can't blame ye fer not wantin' to stay."

Drizzt nodded. "Know that I won't be a stranger to you. You are still my dear companion. And mayhap you will visit me someday. You are one dwarf that will always be welcome in Moonwood, if I have anything to say about it."

Bruenor nodded, taking the hint and understanding that Drizzt was telling him where he was going to be living.

At this moment, Catti-brie came rushing in. Then she stopped, and stared. "Drizzt." She said, coming forward. "It really _is_ you."

"Yes." The elf suddenly became stiff.

Catti came closer, and finally, Drizzt took a step back. She looked down, a little hurt, but the elf forced himself to ignore her pain. He didn't want to be close to her, even after more than two years.

"Montolio is doing well," she finally said, not knowing what to do or say.

"Who?!" Drizzt was suddenly thrown into his old memories of Mooshie's Grove. How peaceful that time had been.

"...My son. I named him Mooshie. I thought Montolio should have a namesake, after all he did to help you."

Drizzt took a deep breath, relieved that she was not somehow referring to the deceased man. "Oh," he said awkwardly. Then he shook his head, and opened his mouth to speak. "Well, I'm not going to be here for very long." He managed awkwardly. "So I just wanted to have this last meeting between us. I never really said goodbye, and I now find that I need closure."

Her eyes widened. "Is that all you have to say to me, Drizzt Do'urden?" she asked, angry. "We were lovers for almost a decade, and all you can tell me, after two years of absence, is that you need closure? We all thought you were dead!"

_The only reason you were worried was that you thought you had my death upon your head_, Drizzt thought cynically. He knew that was not true. He didn't know why he had thought that.

"How can I say anything more?" he said impassively. "You betrayed me. I don't take such betrayals lightly. I am not sure if I will ever return, after this. But I needed closure, so I came back, just this once. And I'm here to tell you, Catti-brie _Battlehammer_," he emphasized her maiden name, refusing to attach his name to hers, "that this is goodbye. You've had enough influence on me over the past two years, and now, that ends. I wish you luck, wherever your life leads you."

With that, the ranger turned on his heel, and strode out, his green cloak billowing after him. The human woman was left frozen in place, shocked. She couldn't manage to say anything.

--

Innovindil had only been waiting for an hour when Drizzt yet again emerged. She was suddenly nervous, for that seemed much too quick for him to have reached any sort of conclusion. But to her surprise, he was openly smiling. "It is done," he said. "I have ended her influence over me and my life. Perhaps at moments I will still remember her, but my grief and sorrow stop _now_. Two years is enough of a mourning period."

"Then I am happy for you," Innovindil said, and she truly meant it. It was past time for him to get out from under this black cloud that had been haunting him.

Now that that was over with, Drizzt could think about Innovindil's reactions to him recently, things that he had set aside with the larger problem in mind.

The drow ran his eyes over her, just now noticing how beautiful she was. In his grief, he hadn't even been able to think, let alone process thoughts, but now...He grinned, and gave her a bold look.

Innovindil blushed, but returned that look. Slowly, Drizzt extended a hand. The woman stared at it for a second, and then took it.

00

00

00

A/N: Enjoy! Remember, please review!


	10. Conversations and Moving On

Recommended Listening: Queen's "You And I"

Conversations and Moving On

By chair-chan

There was much running through both elves' minds, and both were thinking along the same lines. Innovindil and Drizzt had had a discussion about matters of the heart before, when they had been seeking her pegasus friend who had been captured by Obould Many-Arrows.

Innovindil had then said she needed a friend more than a lover, asking Drizzt if he was that friend.

Drizzt had replied that he was, but had added that he didn't know if he was a friend or student.

Both of them knew that there was no way he could ever be a student, now. When Innovindil had said that Drizzt possessed half the equation for being an elf, she had been right. And now, with the added years and experience (especially with Catti-brie), he had become wise beyond his years. Though he was still a child, in elvin terms, Innovindil knew him to be her equal.

Not that Innovindil was such an old woman, herself. She knew only two centuries, just entering adulthood in the terms of her people. Drizzt himself had about a hundred years, quite a youngster.

His life experiences had sobered him more than the youth of her clan, though. If any met him without any notion of his age, they would think him at least as old as Innovindil. In many ways, Drizzt was calmer and more level-headed than even she was. But the passion and spark that she had told him he had lacked...Well, during the last two decades, he had regained it. His experiences with his native people had afforded him intelligence and cunning, but seeing their abhorrent practices had instilled in him a strong sense of morality.

The same thing was running through Drizzt's mind. He knew that, about twenty years ago, he had told her that they would only be friends. But now...he was ready to change that. And, if he was not mistaken, she was, too. He had matured far too much in the last years for her to be able to insist that he was too young, lacking part of what makes an elf, like she had previously. In fact, he didn't think it had even crossed her mind, for he had seen a willing woman in her.

As they settled down to camp, the two worked in efficient harmony. Only when they had a fire started, and food in their bellies, did they even attempt to do anything else.

Drizzt looked up, and caught Innovindil's gaze over the fire. The flickering light was making her golden hair shine, and her dark eyes mysterious.

Without breaking eye contact, he walked around the fire, and sat down next to her.

Innovindil leaned against him, and turned her face to his. Drizzt, determined that this kiss would not mirror the one they had shared twenty years ago, took the initiative, bringing his lips down to hers.

And this time it was he who pulled away. But before he had a chance to speak, Innovindil beat him to it. "And who, exactly, is in your mind, when we kiss?" she asked him, a hint of mirth within her eyes. He had not told her the events of the time he had spent in the Hall, but she could guess. She just wanted to tease him and see what he could come up with.

"Only you, and what we might have." Drizzt smirked. "Anyways, what we might have if you were silent and we continued what we started."

Innovindil let out a peal of laughter, so different from the giggle of twenty years ago. This time, it seemed that she was not laughing at his expense; rather, she was sharing her amusement with him. "Well, well. The student has become the teacher," she said, and leaned back towards him.

"Not so fast," Drizzt said, holding his hands up. "Who exactly is in _your_ mind, when we kiss?"

Innovindil's gaze immediately turned serious. "My grief is old, and healed over. Yours is not so. You know I was right to ask you that." She said.

"You're not answering the question." Drizzt said, shaking his finger at her with a teasing expression on his face.

"Of you, of course," she said, rolling her eyes. "And of what might lie underneath that tunic of yours...Although wet grass surely seems to be the worst place to explore that."

Drizzt grinned, and pulled her back to him, continuing the kiss. And this time, it was Innovindil who hardly even knew she moaned.

00

00

00

A/N: Remember, please review! We are very close to the end. After that, I may start almost a parallel story featuring Wulfgar and Catti-brie's side of it. I think it'll be annoying if it's too long and in-depth; I'm thinking chapter lengths like this story, 2-3 pages. Tell me what you guys think, and let me know what you'd rather read.

Many thanks to my amazing beta, Tiggermyk!


	11. Family

Recommended Listening: Queen's "You Take My Breath Away"

Family

By chair-chan

When Drizzt and Innovindil returned to Moonwood, he was quick to move into her spacious tree-house. The female elf welcomed the company. It had been a long time since she had had a steady lover, one that spent much of his time with her. Of casual lovers, she was not lacking, but that was not what she had sought, for many years after her beloved Tarathiel's death.

Her family was not surprised. It had been common knowledge in the clan that she must either be out of her mind or in love to be caring for Drizzt in the way she had. Most had assumed the latter.

With any other drow, this might have been an issue, but the ranger Drizzt was not unknown to these elves. If his two years of depression hadn't been enough, the fact that he had helped Innovindil rescue her pegasus friend had ennobled him in their eyes. They had heard of his deeds, and were neutral on the matter of the two's union.

It was Innovindil's business, after all. The female elf again thanked the gods that her clan had relatively few gossipers. In other clans, new couples could hardly even step outside without being treated to some choice comments. They were left mostly in peace.

Drizzt and Innovindil still did the same things they had done for the past two years. The only difference was that Drizzt had regained some of his awareness. He was now able to appreciate all she had done for him, and all she was still doing. He was able to look at her, and see her beauty without it reminding him of his former loss.

He was once again able to watch the sunset without bitterness, which was exactly what he was doing now.

Slowly, Drizzt looked away from the spectacular sight before him, and to the one next to him. After a moment of thought, he wrapped an arm around her waist. Innovindil rested her head on his shoulder, and the dark elf smiled, once again looking at the sunset.

--

Innovindil sat, slightly nervous, between her family and her lover. This dinner, of course, had to happen sometime, but she hadn't wanted it to happen exactly _now_.

She wanted to bury her face in her hands. As the youngest in the family, she was already considered the baby. As the youngest in a family consisting of three older brothers, she was scared to bring her siblings into her home. They were extremely protective, and...well, they tended to drive suitors off.

When she had once protested this, the eldest, Gen'thlan, had evilly told her that it revealed the persistent ones. She had just sighed and thrown her hands up in the air.

Now she wished she had battled the point out, as Gen, Inkas, and Winndil all sat, food forgotten, their elbows propped on the table, _glaring_ at Drizzt.

It wasn't that he was drow; she had made sure he understood that. Tarathiel had gotten the exact same glares, as had the one before him, and the one before that.

"Would you three _please_ **stop**?!" she finally burst out, unable to hold it in any longer. Her parents were visiting relatives, and so were not here to reprimand her brothers. Drizzt, she could tell, was trying to keep his face straight, and not let out his chuckles. He had likely faced much more intimidating things.

"I'm not going to eat her or something," he finally let out in a choked voice, trying to contain his mirth. "I'm not an orc or anything."

The brothers said nothing. Drizzt rolled his eyes, and turned his attention back to his plate. Her brothers acted like youngsters.

Finally, Innovindil, getting annoyed, got up, and walked out of the room. Drizzt, unable to help it, started laughing. "You're more suspicious than anybody I've ever met, and that is saying something!" he said, gasping for breath. "What am I going to do to her? I love her."

Finally, the tallest one stuck out his hand. "I am Winndil, youngest brother," he said.

"Inkas'des. Middle son," said the second.

"Gen'thlan. Eldest," said the most suspicious one. He narrowed his eyes at Drizzt. "I'll be watching you." He added menacingly.

This, of course, just made Drizzt laugh even harder.

"What, is this all a game to you?" Gen asked, somewhat offended and disappointed that his intimidation tactics had failed him. He frowned. First, Tarathiel had laughed at him. Now, this drowling?

"I am sorry, but when you compare your threats to the life I have lived, they aren't very scary," Drizzt said. "If you had any idea how many times I have been almost beaten or tortured to death, you would see how ludicrous this is."

Inkas'des was starting to smirk in amusement. "Brother, you must admit he is right," the pale elf said, almost laughing. "Perhaps we can skip the threats altogether. I quite like this one."

Gen subsided, muttering as Winndil also boldly told him, "Shut your mouth." Drizzt quickly grasped that Winndil, the youngest boy, was also the brashest. Gen was the most protective, and Inkas seemed more thoughtful.

"Now you get to go find her." Drizzt told Gen'thlan. The elf gave a frown that was more a pout, and got up, eventually retrieving his sister.

"Well, if you ever hurt her..." he finally limited himself to. Inkas raised an eyebrow, and Gen fell silent.

"Thank you," Innovindil said, to the room in general. "Now, I hope I never have to go through that again."

"Well, of course you will never have to," Drizzt said sweetly, regaining some of his humor. "For we will be _together forever_, won't we, _darling_?"

Innovindil glared good-naturedly, and hoped that the rest of the meal would progress more smoothly.

00

00

00

A/N: Happy Valentines Day! This is your present: Please be kind and review! There's only one more chapter to go!


	12. Meant To Be

Recommended Listening: Queen's "Made In Heaven"

Meant To Be

By chair-chan

"So? Were they bad?"

"They were amusing," Drizzt said, still smiling at the memory of his lover's odd family. Her brothers were alternately protective and relaxed, but very funny.

"Well, I hope my parents will be less...dumb." Innovindil said, sighing. "You'd think they'd give up on the threats after a century or two."

"Now, now," Drizzt said in a teasing tone, "You should be glad that your family is protective. Think of the alternatives." Innovindil was reminded of drow family life, and shuddered.

"Let's take a walk." Innovindil changed the subject.

"I'd rather spar," Drizzt said. While sunk in grief, he had hardly practiced, and whenever he had picked up his scimitars, he had worked himself to the ground, fainting from exhaustion every time. He'd been slowly rebuilding his skills. While he hadn't practiced in a while, his body would likely never forget the movements trained into it for almost a century.

Innovindil smiled. "You'll beat me." She knew she was good, but when she faced an opponent who had survived only because of his honed skills, she knew that she would lose. Innovindil had never had that urgency to her training; Drizzt had. He had spent years in the most dangerous environment on the planet, and survived.

"Perhaps."

--

Drizzt won, of course. He said that he was extremely out of practice, but Innovindil didn't see it. Their bout had attracted some attention, as always. By the end, many young elves were watching, unable to keep in their enthusiasm at the thought of having a go with the legendary dark elf. The dark elf just smiled, and beckoned to the first.

Apparently, this was exactly what the drow needed. After several hours' of exercise, Drizzt seemed truly happy. He was cheerful, even though he had lost one or two of the bouts.

Innovindil saw how happy he was, and made a mental note to make him get some exercise every day—although now that he was back in the swing of things, she was sure he wouldn't need much reminding.

--

Their life together settled quite comfortably. He cooked, she rinsed. He cleaned the bedroom and outhouse; she cleaned the living room and kitchen. He sparred, and she practiced shooting.

After a while, Innovindil couldn't imagine life without him. Those years of loneliness seemed a blur in her mind, and now she had only memories of him.

Drizzt, admiring his dark hand on her pale skin, couldn't imagine a life without her, either.

00

00

00

A/N: Well, this is the end. As always, thanks to my lovely beta, tiggermyk, and to all my reviewers who pushed me to finish!

Anyone still up for that parallel story about Catti-brie and Wulfgar? If you are, let me know in a review or something. If enough people don't remind me, I'll never get around to it.

And again, as always, nothing is ever 100 percent edited; if you guys see any mistakes, or even places where things could flow more smoothly, please give me a shout! Thanks!


End file.
